Papa
by dancinginsunshine
Summary: After a chilling nightmare, a heavily pregnant Ellie comforts Nick and his worries about fatherhood, and they find comfort in each other's arms once again. Ellick. One shot. Merry Christmas to all of my readers who celebrate this holiday!


Papa

 **Author's Note: Ellick is back! This is the first story in a collection of some small Ellick stories before January 2nd (!)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: Please don't steal this, or repost it, because this is MY story. I also don't own NCIS.**

* * *

"No, don't. Please stop." mumbled Nick in his sleep, uncomfortably tossing and turning in his sleep. "NO! Don't touch the baby! "

Ellie leaned over and turned on the lamp, before grabbing her husband's arm. "Hey. Nick, shhhh it's okay."

Nick rubbed his eyes and sat up, shaking. "No it's not Ellie."

"Another nightmare?" she asked quietly, rubbing her swollen stomach softly. "What was it about, tonight?"

Nick sighed. "I don't really want to scare you, babe. Especially not during this week. You're 39 weeks pregnant."

Ellie sighed. "Nick..." she warned. "Considering the fact that this is the 8th nightmare you've had this week, and you haven't had a good sleep in a really long time... you need to tell me. Get it all out." she coaxed to her husband.

Nick shook violently, before starring at the wall in fear. "I had a dream... that someone stole the baby." he muttered, embarassed, "And I chased him down. And then he shot you. In front of me."

Ellie cupped his face in her hands. "Shhhh... okay."

"Ell, my biggest nightmare in the whole world... would be losing you. I can't lose you." he admitted, closing his eyes.

Ellie stroked his arm tenderly, and kissed him on the cheek lightly, trying not to grunt as she leaned over her buldging and swollen stomach. "Nick... as long as I'm walking on this Earth, I will _never_ leave you, no matter what. And... I'm pretty healthy, Nick. Doctor Kim said that I'm doing really well, for a petite woman. And if we do go through something, you'll be there, right with me, and we will fight through the end. We don't quit. And we sure as hell won't with our child." she vowed.

Nick smiled slightly, before grimancing. "Okay, but I'm really worried. There's this bad vibe... and I don't know what to think. What if something really is wrong? What if-"

Ellie set her head on his shoulder, and shook her head. "If something is wrong, we'll fight through it. Besides, it may just be a new-father-fear thing. We've never done parenting before. Especially because of..."

"I know your miscarriage when you were still with Jake was hard." whispered Nick, "And while I've never been a parent before... I know how hard loss is. And... As long as I'm walking on this Earth, I will never leave you alone."

Ellie nodded. "I know. You've been so supportive and strong throughout this whole process." she muttered bitterly, "If only I'd been like that."

* * *

 **8 months prior...**

 _"Pregnant?" screeched Ellie. "What?!" she yelled, staring at the pregnancy test in shock._

 _"Shhh Ell, you're going to wake up the whole building!" exclaimed Nick, grabbing his wife's arm, and sitting her down on the bed._

 _"Nick, I'm pregnant!" she shouted. "With your baby!"_

 _"Well that's typically what happens when a married couple has sex, but can you please calm down?" pleaded Nick._

 _"Calm down? We've been married for two months! I have an active job! We're NCIS agents! I don't even know if we can afford this! A baby, Nick. An actual, human baby that we created."_

 _"If you think about it," said Nick absentmindedly, "It sounds pretty cool when you put it like that."_

 _"No Nick. We can't afford to have a baby." Ellie said sadly. "As much as I want to be a mother, our jobs can't pay for this. A baby is way too expensive. "_

 _Nick pulled Ellie closer to him, and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. "Shhhh, okay. You can tell me anything."_

 _Ellie fought back tears as she tried to say her next sentance. "I've always wanted to be a mother." she choked. "I had a miscarriage when I was still with Jake."  
_

 _"What?" asked Nick, "You did? Ell... I... I don't know what to say."_

 _"I was heartbroken, Nick. I cried for the rest of the day. And the next three days. I was so excited to be a mother... and then poof... that chance was gone." she said, tears falling from her eyes._

 _Nick set a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'm sorry." he whispered, "But... here we have... another chance for you to be a mother. I know we can do this, no matter how hard is this. I'll start by selling my Jeep. We don't need three cars. And my motorbike. And some of my Spanish dance collection. That's like 15,000 dollars right there. We can try, Ell." he pleaded._

 _"Please. Give this a chance. You'd be the best mother in the entire world, babe. You're so sweet, and kind, and caring. You love children. And I love that about you."_

 _"Really?" asked Ellie, "You mean that?"_

 _"Yes. Of course. You... are so beautiful, and so strong, and you are one of the most brilliant women I've ever met. You're always so thoughtful, and you make my day. You light up every single room you walk into, with that attracting grin of yours. You're... absolutely perfect in my eyes, Ell."_

 _Ellie burst out in tears, and hugged him tightly. "You always know what to say." she chuckled, wiping the tears off of her face. "You always know how to make me feel better."_

 _"Ellie, I want you to know that... you changed my life, the moment you came into it. You... you're amazing. And there's no other woman in this world that I'd like to raise a baby with. I love you."_

 _Ellie grinned. "I love you too."_

 _Nick smiled cheekily. "Does that mean... we're going to have a baby?"_

 _Ellie nodded. "Yes. We're going to be... parents."_

 _"Our child is going to be so goodlooking." noted Nick, "Like, it's going to be so attractive, and smart. Like, it'll be so smart like it's mother, and hot like it's father."_

 _"Only you could make up something like that." muttered Ellie under her breath, still smiling._

* * *

"Nick?" asked Ellie, "Look." she said, bringing his hand to her stomach. "The baby's moving like crazy." she exclaimed, grinning at her husband.

They had opted to not know the baby's sex, and instead, they had designed a gender-neutral bedroom, and some clothes for both sexes.

"Maybe it's excited that it's going to come out soon. I mean, I would be happy too."

"I guess." said Ellie.

"And Ellie?" asked Nick, "I just want you to know... that... whatever happens in the next few weeks or so... whether it's good or bad, I'll be ready. For anything."

"Oh really?" asked Ellie. "Anything?"

Nick nodded. "I'm ready to be a Dad. And I know that you're going to be an amazing mom."

"Good. Great timing." said Ellie, grinning, "Because I've been having contractions for the past 4 hours. I'm in labor. You're going to become a dad...very soon."

She leaned over, and pecked him on the cheek, before bursting out in laughter.


End file.
